dawsonscreekfandomcom_da-20200214-history
Pilot/Handling
Handling Scene 1 Dawsons værelse Det er en sommerlig solnedgang over en bæk og en bådebro. Billedet skifter til et stort hvidt hus med sorte skodder med en lukket patio på forsiden. Op af den ene patiovæg står en stige. Lige over stigen er der et vindue, hvor der kommer en anelse lys fra. Huset er ellers helt mørkt. Der zoomes langsomt ind på det vindue, ind i værelset. Hvor der ligger to teenagere, en dreng og en pige, på en seng og ser en video. Josephine "Joey" Potter: "Jeg er lige her"... Jeg elsker den her film!(De ser E.T.)Den vandt en Oscar, gjorde den ikke? Dawson Leery: "Gandhi". Spielberg blev snydt. Det var før, han voksede fra sit Peter Pan syndrom. Joey: '' Men "Gandhi"? Hvorfor give en Oscar til en film, som man ikke engang gider at se færdig?'' Dawson: Tak På tvet, da Dawson skifter kanal til den lokale kanal og det er en nyhedsudsendelse. Gail Leery: "Kl. 5 denne morgen, blev alle flyselskabets afgange aflyst." Joey: Ny frits? Pigen rejser sig fra sengen Dawson: Jep, hun kan lide stort hår. Hun begynder at tage sko på. Joey: Det må være tungt. Kan hun overhovedet gå oprejst? Dawson: Hvor skal du hen? Joey: Hjem. Dawson: Bliv her i nat. Joey: Kan ikke. Dawson: Du plejer altid at blive her om natten Joey: Ikke i aften. Dawson: Hvorfor ikke? ' Joey': Jeg synes bare ikke at det er en god ide, at jeg sover her mere, du ved? Dawson: Nej, jeg ved ikke.. Du har sovet her, siden du var 7. Det er lørdag aften. Joey: Ting ændrer sig, Dawson. Udvikling. Dawson: Hvad snakker du om? Joey: At sove i den samme seng, var fint nok, da vi var børn, men vi er 15 nu. Vi starter i High School på mandag. Dawson: Jaaa. Joey: Og jeg har bryster. Dawson: Hvad? Joey: Og du har kønsorganer. Dawson: Jeg har altid haft kønsorganer. Joey: Men der er mere af det. Dawson: Hvordan ved du det? Joey: Dine lange fingre. Jeg smutter. Hun skal lige til at kravle ud af det vindue over stigen. Dawson: Nej, Jo. Lad være med at stikke af. Fortæl, hvad du mener. Joey: Jeg er bare sikker på at vores vågnende hormoner vil ændre vores forhold skæbnesvangert og jeg prøver at begrænse katastrofen. Han stiller sig på knæ på sengen. Dawson: Dine vågnende hormoner er ikke ved at udvikle følelser for mig, vel? Joey: Følelser? Nej, jeg er ikke ved at få følelser for dig, Dawson. Jeg har kendt dig for længe. Jeg har set dig bøvse, ørle, pille din næse, klø dig i røven... Jeg er sikker på at jeg ikke er ved at få følelser for dig. Dawson: Så hvad er problemet? Joey: Vi udvikler os og vi bliver nødt til følge med, ellers bliver kønsspørgsmålet et problem. Dawson: Hvad er der med, det der "Da Harry mødte.." 80'er fis? Det gælder ikke os. Det klarer vi let. Joey: Og hvordan gør vi så det? Dawson: Ved at ligge os til at sove. Jeg er træt. Joey: Det er fornægtelse. Dawson: Nej, det er bevis. Bevis på at vi kan forblive venner uanset diverse teorier om seksuelle spændinger. Joey: Sådan fungerer det vist ikke, Dawson. Dawson: Hold op med lege feminist, Joey. Jeg vil helst ikke til at skulle kalde dig, Josephine. Joey: Orv. Jeg skal give dig Josephine. Joey kaster sig over Dawson på sengen, men må hurtigt give op. Joey: Okay, jeg overgiver mig. Overgiver mig. Dawson: Vi er venner, okay?... Uanset hvor meget kropshår vi får. Aftale? Joey: Aftale! Dawson: Og vi taler aldrig om dette igen, nogensinde. Aftale? Joey: Det er helt i orden. Hun smider cowboyjakken for at lægge sig til at sove. Dawson: Fedt. Joey: Fedt. Selvom de er blevet enige om at droppe emnet er der en mærkelig stemning mellem dem. Dawson: Godnat, Joey. Joey: Godnat, Dawson. De virker begge meget tankefulde, da de ligger sig tilrette for at sove. Dawson: Hvorfor nævnte du det overhovedet? Scene 2 Bådebroen Et glidende billede af bækken, bådene og husene, der ligger lige ned til vandet. På en bådebro med både og bækken som baggrund, sidder Joey i liggestol. Pludselig griber en arm op fra vandet og trækker hende og liggestolen ned i vandet. Dawson: Nej, nej! Cut. Cut. Cut!(Dawson står bag et filmkamera) Du skal tælle til 3, før du kommer op. Kom nu, Pacey! Kom nu, Joey! Joey og Pacey, som er klædt i et monsterkostume, kæmper om at komme først op fra vandet. Pacey: Hvad handlede det om? Dawson: Hvis du kommer op, før det føles trygt for hende på broen, så er det ikke spor skræmmende. Joey: Han gjorde det igen. Han tog mig på røven. Pacey: Som om du overhovedet har en. Det er tydeligt at Joey og Pacey ikke er særligt begejsterede for hinanden. Dawson: Vi er langt bagud i tidsplanen, okay. Vi har 2 uger. Jeg når ikke festivalen. Hallo! Noget samarbejde, tak. Pacey: Det er Meryl Streeps skyld. Jeg gør mit bedste. Joey sender Pacey et bidende og sigende blik. Joey: Rend mig. En taxa kører op foran Dawsons nabo og ud træder en godtudseende pige på den samme alder, som Dawson, Joey og Pacey. Begge drenge stirrer på den kønne lyshårede pige i den lette sommerkjole. Pacey: Wow, wow. Jeg måber. Hun kommer dem i møde. Jennifer "Jen" Lindley: Hejsa. Pacey: Hej, jeg er Pacey. Rart at møde dig. Dawson: Hej, jeg er Dawson. Jen: Du er Dawson? Dawson, ja, det ved jeg. Vi har mødt hinanden før. Jeg er Jen. Dawson: Nåh, barnebarnet fra New York? Du ser anderledes ud. Dawson er tydeligvis meget betaget og Joey virker helt fjendligt indstillet overfor den nye pige. Jen: Pubertet Joey: Jeg er Joey. Jeg bor længere ned af bækken og vi har aldrig mødt hinanden før, nogensinde. Jen: Hej. Dawson: Så Jen, er du bare på besøg? Jen: Ja, min bedstefars aorta stod af, så de måtte udskifte den med et plastikrør. Mine forældre sendte mig herud for at hjælpe lidt til. Dawson: Så du skal gå i skole her? Jen: Jep, 10. klasse. Pacey: Fedt osse os Jen: Fint. Hør, min bedstemor venter, så jeg burde gå. Men det var virkeligt hyggeligt at hilse på jer og vi ses i skolen. Dawson: Om end ikke før, ja. Joey: Om end ikke før.(Sarkastisk) Pacey: Lækkert. Dawson: Ikke dårligt. Dawson stirrer alt imens Jen går op til sine bedsteforældres hus. Scene 3 Dawson og Pacey er på hen til Dawsons hoveddør. Pacey: Tror du hun er jomfru? Vil du duske hende? Dawson: Vi har kun lige mødt hinanden. Pacey: Og hvilket spildt øjeblik, det var. Større mænd ville være i gang med hende lige nu. Hvis du forstår, hvad jeg mener? Dawson: Takt og tone, slå det op. Da de åbner netdøren kan de høre bump, småbrag og kysselyde. De skynder sig ind og finder Dawsons forældre, som kissemisser på sofabordet. Hvilket Dawson helt tydeligt synes pinligt og Pacey finder morsomt. Dawson: Åh gud, mor! Mitchell "Mitch" Leery: Hej, knægt. Din mor og jeg var... Gail Leery: ved at diskutere om... Mitch: Vi havde brug for et nyt sofabord. Mitch: Hej, Pacey. Pacey: Hej, Mr. Leery, Mrs. Leery. Gail: Hej, Pacey. Dawson, vær ikke så flov. Det kunne være værre. Pacey: Mrs. Leery, jeg elsker virkelig den nye frisure. Gail: Åh tak skal du have, Pacey. Mitch: Jeg troede at I skulle arbejde i dag? Dawson: Vi er sent på den. Gail: Jeg burde komme afsted. Okay, Mr. Man-Meat, vi ses senere. Dawson er flov over at hans forældre er så åbne om deres kærlighed. Dawson: '' Mor! Mor!'' Scene 4 Potter-huset Joey sejler i en robåd hen til bådebro og tøjrer den. Går op mod huset. Der er væsentlig mindre og ikke i lige så god stand som Familien Leerys hus En afroamerikansk mand kommer hen imod hende med en gryde i hånden. Bodie Wells: Lige det offer, jeg leder efter. Joey: Nej, Bodie, ikke igen. Bodie: Men jeg bliver afprøvet i denne her. Her, bare en lille smagsprøve. Hun tager imod smagsprøven. Joey: Ren orgasme. Hvor er Bess? Udfra huset kommer en tydeligt gravid kvinde med et stykke tøj i hånden. Bess Potter: At at du bruger mit kluns, er helt fint. Det er rimelig ubrugeligt for mig ligenu.(Kvinden virker noget irritererede på Joey) Men det betyder at du ligger det tilbage, hvor du fandt det. Forstået? Joey: Forstået! Joeys attitude er typisk teenager Bessie: Jeg er alt for gravid til at skulle rode rundt under din seng. Joey: Så bliv fra mit værelse, forstået? Bessie: Jeg banker hende, det sværger jeg. Bodie: Her, prøv det her. Bessie smager koncentreret på smagsprøven. Bessie: Mmmm ren orgasme. Scene 5 Screen Play Video En videoudlejningsforretning på stille gade i en lille by. Dawson: Tak skal du have.(Til en kunde) Pacey: Så hvis din far er Mr. Man-Meat, gør det så dig til, Mr. Man-Meat jr. eller Mr. Man-Meat d. 2.? Dawson og Pacey har begge fritidsjobs der. Dawson: De vil blive nødt til at dræne bækken for at finde dit lig, Pacey.(Han siger det uden egentlig lyde rigtig vred) Nellie Oleson: Hører Forrest Gump til i komedie eller drama afdelingen? Pacey: Hvor mange gange bliver du nødt til at spørge om det?(Han lyder en kende irriteret) Dawson: Den hører til i drama afdelingen. Nellie: '' Tak, Dawson.'' Pacey: Der kan man vist tale om en "sprit hjerne".(Bemærkningen kommer fra den ene mundvig) Nellie: Undskyld mig, hvad var det, du sagde? Sendte du lige, en negativ og nedsættende bemærkning i min retning? Hvis det er tilfældet, så lad mig, minde dig om, hvem du er. Pacey: Jeg ved det, jeg ved det. Din far ejer stedet her. Pigen er chefens datter. Nellie: Nej, jeg taler om i den store vide roterende verdens liv. Pacey: Og hvem er jeg så, Nellie? Nellie: Et nul! Det er pointen. Du er der ikke. Du eksisterer ikke engang. Fordi hvis du gjorde, ville jeg blive nødt til at forholde mig til dine latterlige små, hviskende smarte replikker. I stedet for, finder jeg ro, ved at vide du er ren dug. Ikke eksisterende nul. Ind træder en flot kvinde i trediverne i en sommerkjole. Nu er det Paceys tur til at blive helt paf. Pacey: Gud, se lige hende. Dawson: Hav noget respekt, mand. Hun er nogens mor. Pacey: Jeg har rimelige stærke beviser for at mødre har fantastiske sexliv, okay?(Dawson kan ikke lade være smile skævt over kommentaren) Dawson: God eftermiddag. Kan vi hjælpe dig? Tamara Jacobs: '' Ja, det kan I. Det er min første gang her og jeg ville gerne leje en video.'' Pacey: Fantastisk. Du udfylder bare den her og stikker os et kreditkort. (Pacey rækker hende en blanket og tager imod kreditkortet. Han er meget tiltrukket af hende) Tak skal du have. Er du ny i byen? Jeg har ikke set dig her før Tamara: Ja, det er jeg. Mit navn er Tamara. Hvad er dit? Pacey: Pacey. Rart at møde dig. Tamara: Værsågod Pacey. Pacey: Tak. Tror du jeg kunne hjælpe dig, med at finde en video, her til eftermiddag? Tamara: '' Måske. Jeg er i humør til romantik.'' Pacey: Vi har de nyeste udgivelser ovre ved...(Han lyder helt befippet) Tamara: Nej, jeg er til klassikerne helt igennem Pacey: Klassikerne er i.... Tamara: Hvor kan jeg mon finde "Fagre voksne verden" Pacey: "Fagre voksne verden" er filmen, hvor...(Hans befippelse tager til) Tamara: Hvor den modne kvinde, Anne Bancroft forfører den yngre mand, Dustin Hoffman. Pacey: Jeg tjekker lige i... Dawson: Den er lige her. Tamara: Tak. Dawson: Er der andet vi kan hjælpe med? Tamara: Nej, det er fint. Hvor meget skylder jeg? Dawson: Betal når du afleverer. Glem ikke dit kreditkort. Pacey: Ja, det er lige her. Dawson: Nyd filmen. Tamara: Det vil jeg. Det var rart at møde dig, Pacey. Pacey: Ååh, ja.(Helt fra snøvsen) Dawson: Fjern savlet, makker. Pacey: Makker, hun flirtede med mig. Dawson: Hun morede sig over dig. Pacey: Nej, hun ville have mig. Dawson: Hun ville have Dustin Hoffman. (Pacey kan ikke slippe tanken) Scene 6 Bådebroen ved Leery-huset Dawson kommer løbende op mod huset med en stak videoer i hænderne og får øje på Jen, der sidder på bådebroen. Han går over til hende. Han sætter sig hos hende. Dawson: Hej. Hvordan har din bedstefar det? Jen: Han ånder i det mindste. Godt tegn. Det er min bedstemor, der udgør en udfordring. Hun har den der bedende personlighed, hvilket er akavet, eftersom jeg ikke rigtig er fan af det der gudehalløj. Hvad har vi her. Uhyret fra den sorte lagune, Uhyrer fra dybet, Swamp Thing. Dawson: '' Det er research. Jeg er ved at lave en film.'' Jen: Virkelig?(Hun virker interesseret)Du er da rimelig ung i forhold til så store ambitioner. Dawson: 15. Spielberg lavede en 8mm film, da han var 13. Jen: Hvorfor lige film? Hvad er tiltrækningen? Dawson: Jeg fornægter virkeligheden.(Man får en fornemmelse af Dawsons troskyldighed) Jen: Årh. Dawson: Vil du se mit studie? Scene 7 Dawsons værelse Dawsons værelse(studie) bærer tydelige præg af hans filminteresse. Spielberg plakater på væggene og en E.T. bamse. Jen: Bare et gæt... Spielberg fan? Dawson: Jeg tilbeder manden på en gudelignende måde. Jen: Meget afslørende. Dawson: Jeg har hans karriere arrangeret på mine vægge. Læg mærke til, at plakaterne er arrangeret efter indtjening. Begyndende med de mest indtjenende. Jurassic Park, E.T., Dødens gab, Indiana Jones serien. Forsætter over til de kritikerroste. Her har jeg, Schindlers liste og Farven lilla. I al beskedenhed, har jeg også hans andre film. 1941 og Always, gemt lidt af vejen, men tilgængelige.(de hænger på indersiden af hans skabsdøre) Jen: Har du hørt om tvangsneuroser Dawson: Det er mere end det. Se, jeg tror at, alle universets mysterier og svarene på livets spørgsmålet, kan findes i en Spielberg film. Det er en teori, jeg arbejder på. Når jeg har et problem, er alt jeg skal gøre, at finde den rigtige Spielberg film og svaret vil være åbenlyst.(Dawson er en vaskeægte filmnørd) Jen: Har du overvejet et 12-trins program? Dawson: Vid, det kan vi godt lide heromkring. Udenfor kommer Joey hen mod stigen og man kan svagt høre Dawson og Jen snakke på hans værelse, da Joey kravler op. Hun bliver stående og lyttende på stigen. Hun venter på at Jen skal gå. Dawson: Jeg forestiller mig, dig som en udtryksfuld og dog kompleks heltinde, der redder dagen. Jen: Du ved lige hvad du skal sige. Dawson: Spøg til side. Boston Film Critics har et program for unge filmmagere. Hård konkurrence. Deadline om 2 måneder. Vi er virkelig pressede. Mrs. Evelyn "Grams" Ryan: Jennifer. Jen går hen til et af de andre vinduer(uden stige) for at kigge over mod sin bedstemor. Joey gør alt for ikke at blive opdaget på stigen af Jen. Jen: Jeg må hellere gå. Hun skulle nødig eksplodere. Dawson: Vi ses i skolen. Jen: Hej. Dawson: Hej. Joey kravler helt ind, nu Jen er væk. Dawson: Hej, Joey. Hvor blev du af? Sid ned, se lige det her. På tv-skærmen: Gail: 772-5982. Tilbage til dig, Bob. Dawson: Tror du, min mor og hendes medvært har en affære? Joey: Hvor kom det lige fra? Han spoler tilbage igen. Dawson: Se lige her. På tv-skærm: Gail: 982. Tilbage til dig, Bob. Dawson: Der er noget ved hendes B'er, de er for bløde. "Tilbage til dig, Bob". Joey: Du ligger for meget i det. Hvorfor skulle din mor dog have en affære med sin medvært? Din far er jo den perfekte mand. Dawson: Ved det ikke, men det tror jeg altså, de har. Joey: Du søger konflikter. Alt er et muligt manuskript for dig.(Dawson spoler igen tilbage)Accepterer dit perfekte liv, Dawson. Det er virkeligt. På tv-skærmen: Gail: Tilbage til dig, Bob. Bob Collinsworth: Oprydningen fortsætter.. Han spoler tilbage endnu engang. Gail: Tilbage til dig, Bob. Mens man kan høre Dawson spole, fader billedet til sort. Scene 8 Ryan-huset Mandag morgen. Jen går ind på sin bedstefars værelse, hvor han ligger. Der står adskillige pillebøtter ved siden af sengen. Jen: '' Godmorgen, bedstefar.'' I åbningen af hans pyjamasjakke kan man se arret efter operationen og Jen kigger lidt nysgerrigt og skræmt på det. Hun finder det skræmmende at se sin bedstefar ligge der helt stille og svækket. Grams: Hvad laver du? Jen: Jeg sagde bare godmorgen. Grams: Din morgenmad er klar. Jen: Jeg er glad for at være her, Grams. Grams: Du må hellere skynde dig, du vil nødig komme for sent på din første dag.(Hun lyder meget kølig) Køkkenet Jens bedstemor står og roder i en pande med scrambled eggs. '''Jen: Jeg spiser ellers aldrig morgenmad, Grams. Jeg værdsætter det. Men jeg er først rigtig vågen omkring middag. Bare et kaffe fix og så er jeg klar. Grams: Det skal jeg huske for fremtiden. Jen: Fortæl mig om ham Dawson fyren inde ved siden af. Han ser helt anderledes ud. Han plejede at være lille og tæt. Grams: Du holder dig væk, den dreng er udelukkende problemer. Jen: Gælder det ikke alle drenge? Jen: Hvad så med hende pigen, der bor længere af bækken. Joey, tror jeg, hun hed? Grams: Den pige har kravlet ind af den drengs vindue, de sidste 10 år. Ingen af dem er kirkegængere. De er, hvad man kalder, uheldige elementer. Jen: Klart. Grams: Bed bordbøn, kære. Jen: Det er okay, du kan gøre det. Grams: Nej, det ville være dejligt hvis du gjorde det. Jen: Det tror jeg så ikke, Grams. Men tak. Grams: Er der en særlig grund til at du ikke ønsker at takke Vorherre her til morgen? Jen: Grams, jeg ville helst have undgået dette, eftersom jeg lige er ankommet og har let til hovedpine. Men jeg har det ikke videre godt med kirke, biblen og det der bønnehalløj. Grams: Undskyld mig? Jen: Jeg tror ikke på en religiøs Gud. Grams, jeg er ateist. Jens bedstemor ser lettere rystet ud Scene 9 Capeside High School Elever flokkes rundt på plænen foran Capeside High School, typisk for alle skoler. Sportsnørderne kaster footballbolde til hinanden og andre snakker. På gangen myldrer folk rundt omkring skabene. Jen står ved sit åbne skab og fumler med taske og papirer. Nellie: Hej, jeg er Nellie Oleson. Jen: Nellie Oleson, ligesom i "Det lille..". Nellie: Jeg ved det, jeg ved det. "Det lille hus på prærien" var mine forældres yndlingsserie. Men drop forudindtagede holdninger, okay? Jeg er overhovedet ikke ligesom hende. Jen: Jeg er Jen. Nellie: Fra New York, det ved jeg. Hvordan har din bedstefar det? Han har gjort os alle bekymret. Vi beder stadig for ham i kirken. Er du frisk? Jen: Hvad? Nellie: F-R-I-S-K Jen tøver lidt med at formulere svaret til Nellie. Jen: Frisk som i, at jeg godt kan lide at have det sjovt eller som i, at jeg drikker og tager stoffer? Nellie: Det er subjektivt. Jen: Jeg kan godt lide at have det sjovt. Uden stoffer. Nellie: Måske burde vi kalde dig, Nellie. Ses. Dawson: Hej, hvad så? Jen: Jeg kunne virkelig godt bruge en cigaret. Dawson: Ryger du? Dawson virker lidt paf. Jen: Jeg er holdt op. Jeg er bare lidt anspændt. Dawson: Du skjuler det godt. Jen: Ja, er ret god til at ignorere negative impulser. Dawson: Det er første skoledag. Alle er lidt anspændte. Det bliver lettere. Jen: Det er godt. Dawson: Hvordan ser det ud med dit skema? De har lavet rod i mit. Hvem skal du have i en første time? Jen: Rinson, biologi. Dawson: Jeg skulle netop den vej. Jen: Skulle du? Jen virker ikke som om hun tror helt på det, men er glad at følges med ham. Scene 10 Pacey fjumrer rundt, prøver at balancere en tung og tyk bog på hovedet, da læreren træder ind og det er Tamara fra videobutikken. Pacey: Tamara? Tamara: Hej, Pacey. Nu skal du høre, hvad med at du kalder mig, Miss Jacobs i skoletiden? Pacey: Ja, selvfølgelig. Han sætter sig med en grin og dyb betagelse. Scene 11 Jen kommer ind i biologilokalet og Joey får øje på hende og gør alt for at gøre sig selv usynlig, men forgæves. Jen: Hej. Jeg håbede at vi skulle have timer sammen. Joey: Og her sidder vi. Joey ser ikke videre glad ud ved tanken. Scene 12 På tv-skærmen i et klasseværelse, hvor Dawson lige er trådt ind Film: Mrs. Bates. Dawson: "Psycho". Benjamin Gold: "Du kender filmen? Dawson: Anthony Perkins, Janet Leigh, Universal, 1960. Interessant ukendt fakta. Hvis du at Hitchcock overraskede Janet Leigh med iskoldt vand, for at få hende til at skrige så overbevisende? Mr. Gold: Hvem er du? Dawson: Dawson Leery. Læreren ser lidt imponeret ud. Mr. Gold: Jeg går ud fra at jeg vil se dig i min filmklasse, i femte time. Dawson: Det er faktisk derfor at jeg er her. Der lader til at være noget forvirring med mit skema. Jeg fik afslag på deltagelse i filmklassen. Mr. Gold: Så må du være Sophomore Dawson: Og det er ikke en god ting? Mr. Gold: Det er en meget populær klasse, Dawson. Der er begrænsede pladser. Der er en venteliste. Ældre elever har første prioritet. Dawson: Det var da dumt. Mr. Gold: Undskyld mig? Dawson: Hvem har lavet den regel? Mr. Gold: Det har jeg. Hvorfor er du så opsat på det? Dawson: Lidenskab, Mr. Gold. Ren og skær lidenskab. Film er mit liv. Mr. Gold: Åh, jeg forstår. Dawson: Undskyld, jeg gør vist ikke et godt indtryk. Faktum er, jeg vil være filminstruktør. Det er mit livsmål. Det har det altid været. Hvor mange af dine elever kan påstå det? Det er en lille by, Mr. Gold. Der er begrænsede muligheder for mig her. Du har magten. Du kunne let tilsidesætte den bizarre regel, der forhindrer eleverne i at få deres uddannelse. Mr. Gold: Du er meget overbevisende, Dawson Leery. Men desværre, der er ikke plads til flere elever i klassen. Jeg ville ønske at jeg kunne lave individuelle vurderinger af de interesserede elever, men det ville være unfair og problematisk. Jeg er ked af at sige det, mit nej er definitivt. Dawson: Men.. Mr. Gold: Nej. Punktum. Det er hel sætning. Dawson ser meget skuffet ud. Scene 13 Joey skynder sig ud fra biologi, men bliver indhentet af Jen. Jen: Hej, Joey. Må jeg spørge dig om noget direkte? Joey: Ja, da. Jen: Har du og Dawson noget kørende? Joey: Nej, vi er bare venner. Jen: Det håber jeg, også at vi bliver. Min bedstemor advarede mig mod dig, hun siger at du kun vil give problemer. Joey: Ikke for noget, men din bedste er kuk. Jen: Hvorfor er hun efter dig? Joey: Vælg et tema. Der er min kriminelle far, som sidder inde eller min søster, gjort gravid af sin afroamerikanske kæreste. Jen: Din far er i fængsel? Joey: Smugling af mere end 4,5 kg hash. Jen: Wow, så hvor er din mor henne? Joey: Hun havde kræft. Det fik has på hende. Hele Joeys attitude er afvisende og prøven på at sej og ligeglad. Jen: Så du bor hos din søster? Joey: Og den afroamerikanske kæreste. Han kan godt lide dig, at du ved det Jen: Hvem, den afroamerikanske kæreste? Joey: Dawson! Lad vær med at såre ham. Jen ser eftertænksomt efter Joey, da hun går. Scene 14 De sidder til frokost i CHS kantine. Dawson: Okay, den skaldede mand er Mr. Herman. Han underviser i matematik og bærer en kaliber 45 magnum. Sidste år skød og dræbte han, 2 elever og en pedel. Jen: Han retfærdiggjorde det med, at de ikke havde været til time. Joey surmuler kraftigt over den opmærksomhed som Dawson viser Jen. Dawson: Kvinden i den blanke sorte kjole er kvartalsalkoholiker. Går kold efter 2 glas billig vin og løber rundt i byen uden en trevl på kroppen. Jen: Mens hun skråler Neil Diamond sange. Dawson: Du er god. Du kunne hjælpe med at pifte dialogen lidt op. Joey: Vi skulle forestille at arbejde, Dawson. Dawson: Ja, ville du have noget i mod at tage et kig på akt 3, jeg har et problem med klimakset? Joey ruller med øjnene. Jen: Klart. Scene 15 Ms. Jacobs spiser sin frokost i sit klasseværelse, men hun læser. Pacey kommmer ind. Pacey: Tamara.. Undskyld, Miss Jacobs. Hvordan var "Fagre voksne verden"? Tamara: Ligesom jeg huskede den. Pacey: Er du kig efter romantik i aften? Tamara: Hvorfor, har du da nogle forslag? Pacey: Har du nogensinde set "Sommeren '42 - Jeg glemmer dig aldrig"? Tamara: Genopfrisk min hukommelse. Pacey: Altså, den handler om en smuk kvinde, der forfører en ung fyr. Tamara: Den kan jeg godt lide. Pacey: Jeg kunne reservere den til dig, hvis det skulle være. Tamara: Faktisk så skal jeg se den nye film i Rialto, i aften. Pacey: Ja. Tamara: Den har fået rigtig gode anmeldelser. Pacey: Åh, øh, måske vil jeg tjekke den, så. Elev: Hej, se dig for. Der er et eller andet mellem dem. Scene 16 På gangen indhenter Pacey, Dawson. Pacey: Mand, Videodamen er min nye engelsklærer. Okay, du, jeg, biffen i aften. Vi skal stalke en lærer. Dawson: Niks, makker. Pacey. Hva? Jeg har faktisk mulighed, for at miste min uskyld på en måde, man kun kan drømme om. Dawson: Pacey, gå hjem og spil den af. Det kommer ikke til at ske med engelsklæreren. Pacey: Ikke i aften. Det er ikke planen, mand. Jeg vil bare gøre hende bekendt med blikket, smilet og charmen, du ved. Dawson: Gør det ikke. Pacey: Hør her, det er et faktum at en stor gruppe af modne kvinder er tiltrukket af unge fyre. Det får dem til at føle sig unge. Jeg har læst det i Cosmopolitan. Dawson: Hvorfor læser du Cosmopolitan?(Det morer Dawson at Pacey læser et dameblad) Pacey: Hør, jeg har 3 menstruende søstre. Cosmo er min redning. Dawson: Hvad skal du bruge mig til? Pacey: Moralsk støtte, okay? Det bliver fedt. Du kan invitere Miss Teen New York. Jen: Det lyder godt.(Hun snakker med en fyr, som er en af sportsnørderne) Pacey: Medmindre nogen er kommet dig i forkøbet. Kom nu, mand, kom ind i kampen. Tag intitativ. Tal med hende, okay? Du burde virkelig læse Cosmo. Det ville give dig point hos pigerne. Gå så. Dawson får mod på det og går hen til Jen, der bliver glad for at se ham. Jen: Dawson, hej, hvad så?. Dawson: Rimelig godt. Jeg ser at du har mødt Roger Fulford Jen: Ja, sød fyr. Dawson: Ja, sportstosset Quarterback om dagen og skizo trans om natten. Jen: Virkelig? Dawson: Har et Tori Spelling kompleks. Han har hang til Victoria's Secret. Bare så du ved det. Jen: Men kan han løbe i høje hæle? Dawson: Pacey planlægger en spontan biftur i aften. Ikke noget stort, bare et par venner. Vil du med? Scene 17 Havnen Joey kommer gående langs havnen og Dawson kommer cyklende hen til hende. Dawson: Hej, Joey. Jeg har brug for en tjeneste. Joey: Åh, nej. Dawson: Jeg har en halvdate med Jen i aften. Vi skal i biffen med Pacey og jeg har brug for at du også kommer. Joey: Jeg vil hellere dø i et flystyrt. Dawson: Det ville være virkelig underligt, med 2 fyre og så Jen. Du ville udligne det. Joey: Så det skal forestille en dobbeltdate? Dawson: På en måde, men ikke rigtig. Pacey er på en hormon-mission. Joey: Har du haft en aneurisme? Under ingen omstændigheder. Dawson: Det er ikke en "date" date. Det er bare så at Jen ikke føler sig ilde tilmode. Joey: Det kan vi jo ikke ha. Dawson: Kom nu, Joey. Bed om. Bed om. Bed om. Kom nu, Joey, vær nu sød? Joey: Ja, ja, da. Dawson: Tak, du er den bedste, jeg mener det. Jeg ved godt at du er bekymret over vores forhold og alt det der, men som jeg sagde. Intet behøver at ændre sig. Vi kan tale om alt. Joey ser trist ud og Dawson er så glad at han ikke bemærker det. Scene 18 Ryan-huset Grams: Hvor er det I skal hen? Jen: Altså, Dawson har en pistol. Vi tænkte at vi ville score noget sprut og bagefter få et par tatoveringer.(Humoren er uomgåelig) Grams: Hvorfor taler du sådan? Jen: Jeg prøver at skabe et forhold til dig, baseret på humor. Jeg er helt harmløs. Grams: Bare sørg for at være tilbage klokken 22. Jen: Det skal jeg nok. Tak for det. Jeg troede at du ville binde mig til en stol eller sådan noget. Grams: Overhovedet ikke. Hvis du vil i biografen, så gå. Hav det sjovt, så længe, du kommer med mig i kirke på søndag. Jen: Jeg vidste at der ville være en bagside. Grams, jeg er ked af det, men du bliver nødt at opgive den ide. Grams: Jeg insisterer. Jen: Vær sød at respektere min holdning til tro. Grams: Jeg ved hvad der skete i New York. Kirken vil være god for dig. Jen: Lad mig om det. Kirkegang er ikke svaret, ikke for mig. Men jeg lover dig at være åbensindet og respektere din tro, så længe, jeg er her. Grams: Beslutningen er truffet. Du gør som jeg siger, du er mit ansvar. Jen: Jeg prøver virkelig at holde min rebelske natur i skak. Ved du hvad, Grams. Jeg går med i kirke, når du siger ordet "penis". Grams: Vil du så stoppe. Jen: Det er bare et ord, Grams. Klinisk og teknisk. "Penis". Grams, jeg elsker dig virkelig, men du bliver altså nødt til at løsne op. Vi ses senere. Scene 19 Leery-huset Dawsons far sidder og piller ved en model af en restaurant med havtema, da Dawson kommer ned. Dawson: Godt, far. Jeg smutter. Mitch: Hvad synes du? Jeg tænkte at alle servitricerne kunne have dykkerudstyk på. Dawson: Totalt upraktisk. Hele den ide med en hav-tema restaurant bliver værre på en daglig basis. Mitch: Ryk dig, din mor er på. At se hende arbejde er det bedste forspil. Dawson: Jeg smutter. Mitch: Mor dig og husk beskyttelse. Dawson: Kondomsnak er unødvendig. Mitch: Det kan hurtigt nok blive nødvendigt. Dawson: Hvad er det der er med sex? Det er det eneste folk tænker på for tiden. Sex, sex, sex! Hvad er der så særligt ved det?(Han virker lidt frustreret) Mitch: Sex er en meget stor del af hvem vi er som mennesker. Dawson: Betyder det at vi behøver at knalde sofabordet? Hvis sex er så vigtigt, hvorfor har Spielberg så aldrig haft en sex scene i nogen af sine film?(Mr. Leerys grin siger tydeligt: Ja, ja, min dreng, du bliver klogere) Han holder det, hvor det hører til i filmene. Lige så burde vi gøre i det virkelige liv.(Han bliver afbrudt af dørklokken)Jeg kommer tidligt hjem. På tvet. Gail: Tilbage til dig, Bob. Scene 20 Potter-huset Bodie sidder og læser et madmagasin og Bessie står og maler et fuglehus. Bessie: Lige et øjeblik. Bessie tager fat i sin lillesøsters arm. Joey: Jeg har travlt. Bessie: Drop lige den der attitude.(Hun giver Joey læbestift på og viser hende hvordan hun skal lukke læberne, når hun tager et lag på) Og gør så sådan her. Tag den her med og hver 30-60 minutter, undskylder du dig og putter mere på. Er du med? Joey går, men vender sig og sender sin søster et taknemmeligt smil og løber så ned til robåden. Scene 21 Capeside De fire kommer gående ned af en gade på vej hen til biografen. Dawson: Så planlægger du at blive hele skoleåret?. Joeys attitude overfor Jen og den opmærksomhed, Dawson giver hende, er stadig kølig. Jen: Det afhænger egentlig af min bedste og min mor og far. Joey, jeg elsker din læbestift. Hvad farve er det? Joey: Knaldrød. Jeg elsker din hårfarve. Hvad nummer er det?(Der en skrap tone i spørgsmålet) Dawson: Du må have Joey undskyldt, hun blev født i en stald.(Han prøver at glatte ud) Jen: Det er okay. Joey, jeg bruger kun lyse striber.(Jen bliver ved at prøve at være sød og venlig) Joey: Så, Jen, er du jomfru? Dawson: Hvor modent. Joey: Fordi Dawson er jomfru. Og med to jomfruer bliver det en virkelig kikset første gang, synes du ikke? Dawson: Du er død! Joey: Synes bare at jeg ville hjælpe. Du ved, komme til sagen. Jen: Nej, det er okay, Dawson. Ja, jeg er jomfru. Hvad med dig, Joey. Er du jomfru?. Joey: Som om. Det er flere år siden, en lastbilchauffør, Bubba. Joey prøver at virke mere erfaren og sej, end hun er og det er meget tydeligt. Hun virker til at føle sig truet af Jens tilstedeværelse. Dawson: Hvad sker der med dig? Hun ser på ham, med et blik, der siger, hvad snakker du om. De stiller sig i kø foran biografen. Scene 22 The Rialto De kommer ind i biografsalen og Dawson sørger at komme til at sidde ved siden af Jen. Pacey spejder efter og får så øje på Ms. Jacobs, der sætter sig på en længere nede i salen. Pacey: Et øjeblik. Han rejser sig for at gå ned til hende. Loftlyset slukkes og Dawson gør klar til at tage Jens hånd i biografmørket. Joey holder et skarpt øje. Og lige da Dawson griber Jens hånd: Joey: Så, Jen, er du til store størrelser? Jen: Hvad for noget? Joey: Hvor vigtig er størrelsen for dig? Dawson: Joey! Jen: Eftersom jeg er jomfru, har jeg ikke tænkt over det. Og dig? Joey: Jeg er splittet... Dawson: Du og jeg, udenfor. Nu!(Nu kan han ikke klare mere) Joey: Hvad med dig, Dawson? Dawson: Jeg slår dig ihjel. Jeg slår dig ihjel. Joey: Lagt mærke til hans lange fingre? Jen har det lidt mærkeligt med den scene, der lige har udspillet sig. Pacey sætter sig ved siden Ms. Jacobs. Pacey: Hej, Tamara. Tamara: Hej, Pacey, hvad laver du her?(Overrasket) Pacey: Tjekker bare filmen ud. Jeg kom sammen med nogle venner. Tamara: Åh, godt. Det er jeg glad for.(Lettet) Pacey: Men jeg kan sidde her. Vil du have et stykke slik(Milk Duds) Tamara: Nej, men... Pacey: Forresten, "Sommeren '42" er officielt reserveret til dig. Tamara: Pacey, jeg tror ikke du forstår. Pacey: Nej, det var ingenting. Jeg kunne komme over og vi kunne se den sammen. Tamara: Hej.(Til sin ven) Pacey, er du sikker på at du ikke vil sidde med dine venner. Pacey: Hvem er den fyr? Tamara: En ven. Biografgæst: Hej, ti stille. Tamara: Undskyld. Mr. Gold: Tammy, generer drengen, dig? Tamara: Nej, Benji. Pacey: "Benji"? Miss Jacobs inviterede mig, selv. Tamara: Nej. Pacey, du bliver nødt til at forstå at jeg kun lejede en video. Gold: Hvorfor hjælper jeg dig ikke med, at finde dit sæde. Pacey: Få hænderne væk. Da han tager fat i Pacey, taber han popcorn ned i hovedet på en gæst, som giver Pacey et blåt øje. Scene 23 Ude i foyeren Dawson: Hvad er dit problem? Joey: Mit problem er at siden lille frøken Lyse Striber dukkede op, har du ikke sagt et ord til mig. Dawson: Fis. Det er noget fis og du ved det! Joey: Alt jeg ved, er at dit blod strømmer ned og du ænser end ikke andre mennesker omkring dig. Dawson: Jeg kan godt lide hende, okay. Er det forbudt? Jeg troede at du var min ven. Hvad med at udvise lidt forståelse. Joey: Jeg forstår det hele. Jeg er træt af at forstå det hele. Jeg bestiller ikke andet. Dawson: Joey!(Han ser helt forvirret ud) Joey: Intet trænger ind hos dig, Dawson. Du er så fjernt fra virkeligheden at du ikke engang kan se, hvad der lige foran dig. Dawson: Hvad snakker du om? Joey: Dit liv. Det er et fandens eventyr og du ser det ikke. Du vil bare have konflikter til det manuskript, du er ved at skrive. Stop med at leve i en film. Bliv voksen. Hun vender sig og går. Scene 24 Ryan-huset Dawson: Jeg følger dig til din dør. Jen: Ikke med Grams på lur. Dawson: Åh, ja, det er rigtigt.(Lidt modfalden) Så... Jen: Så... Dawson: Det var en virkelig rædselsvækkende aften.(Nedslået) Han læner sig frem for at kysse hende, men hun stopper ham. Jen: Ved du hvad? Det hele er min skyld. Jeg ved at jeg ikke har meget magt i det store univers, men jeg føler mig fuldstændig ansvarlig for i aften. Dawson: Nej, jeg smed granaten. Jeg fik en vaskeægte T aften. Jen: Nej, du er ikke en taber, Dawson. Du er meget sød, Dawson. Og intelligent. Du har en rigtig god humoristisk sans. Du er cool, uden at være belastende bevidst om det. Du er meget meget talentfuld. Du har ren hud. Et stort plus.(Han bliver glad for den ros) Dawson: Tak skal du have. Jen: Nej, tak skal DU have, Dawson. Det var ikke så fedt for mig i New York og det hele er på en måde skræmmende lige nu, så tak. Jeg burde gå nu. Men tak for alt, Dawson. Dawson: Men... Jen: Jeg vil lade som om vi kyssede, okay? På trods af det manglende kys, virker Dawson helt opløftet. Scene 25 Capeside havnepromenade Pacey kommer gående og har fået et tydeligt blåt øje. Pacey: Det var som.. Tamara: Pacey, er du okay?(bekymret) Pacey: Jeg overlever. Tamara: Vent, snak med mig. Pacey: Om hvad? "Fagre voksne verden" eller "Sommeren '42", hvilken vil du helst diskutere.(Frustreret) Tamara: Jeg vil gerne opklare denne misforståelse. Pacey: Jeg forstår dig udemærket, MISS Jacobs. Tamara: Jeg er virkelig ked af det. Pacey: Det burde du også være, for du er en løgner. Hvordan kan du påstå at du blot lejede en video? Tamara: Fordi det er sandheden. Pacey: Det er noget sludder. Sandheden er at, du er en velproportioneret dame, der nærmer sig de 40. Så når en viril dreng såsom jeg, flirter med dig, nyder du det. Du leger med tanken og fantaserer om hvordan det ville være at være sammen den unge virile fyr.(Hun afbryder ham ikke en gang)Det får dig til at føle dig, tiltrækkende. Det gør ældningsprocessen lidt lettere at bære. Nu skal jeg fortælle dig, noget. Du brølede den, dame. For jeg er det bedste sex, som du aldrig får. Tamara: Du tager fejl på et punkt, Pacey. Du er ikke en dreng.(Hun kysser ham passioneret og intenst. Pludselig går det op for hende, hvad det er hun laver) Åh, Gud. Undskyld. Åh, Gud. Pacey: Vi ses i skolen, Miss Jacobs.(Griner smørret) Scene 26 Dawsons værelse Dawson kommer ind på sit værelse, tænder tvet og en vejrudsigt for Bostonområdet kører(Altså er Capeside i nærheden af Boston). Han tager nogle ting fra sengen og skal til at ligge det på plads i skabet. Da han åbner dørene, sidder Joey, der. Dawson: WOW. Hvad laver du derinde? Joey: Hænger ud med tøjet. Hun smider sig på hans seng med E.T. bamsen i hænderne. Dawson: Hvad var det der skete, her til aften? Joey: Jeg flippede ud. Dawson: Hvad er det, der sker mellem os? Joey: Jeg aner det ikke. Dawson: Jeg ved, at jeg har det her helt fantastiske liv og overhovedet ikke værdsætter det nok. Joey: Det er rigtigt. Dawson: Jeg er ked af at jeg var et totalt ufølsomt hankøn. Jeg troede at jeg var bedre end det. Jeg vil ikke miste dig, Joey. Det vi har sammen, er det eneste, der giver mening for mig. Da jeg så dig ved biffen med læbestift på, tænkte jeg, at du så køn ud. Jeg mener, jeg ignorede tanken, men jeg tænkte på det Joey: Gjorde du?(Hun bliver meget glad) Dawson: Men det var det, Jo. Der var ikke mere i det. Joey: Da jeg så dig tage Jens hånd, je.. jeg mener, det var ikke fordi jeg ville ønske at det mig der holdt dig i hånden. Jeg ville bare ikke have at HUN skulle holde dig i hånden. Dawson: Så hvor står vi nu? Alt er så kompliceret. Joey: Vi er ved at blive voksne, Dawson. Det er alt. Selv Spielberg voksede fra sit "Peter Pan Syndrom" Hun skal til at kravle ud af vinduet(Lige i scene 1). Dawson: Hvor skal du hen? Joey: Jeg kan ikke sove her mere og vi kan ikke snakke sammen på samme måde, som førhen. Der er ting som vi bare ikke kan fortælle hinanden. Dawson: Det er bare ikke sandt. Joey, jeg kan fortælle dig alt. Joey: Ja? Hvor tit spiller du den af, hvad? Dawson: Hvad?(Forlegen) Joey: Du ved godt hvad jeg mener. Hvad tid på dagen? Hvor mange gange om ugen? Dawson sidder tavs i lidt tid. Hun ser ked ud af det. Dawson: Godnat. Joey: Vi ses, Dawson.(Trist) Dawson: Vi ses, Joey. Det virker som om det kunne blive enden på en æra. Da hun løber ned mod bådebroen har hun tårer i øjnene. Han slår sit hoved mod skabsdøren i frustration. Da hun når båden græder hun decideret. Han kigger på et fotografi af Spielberg og får modet. Hun sidder i båden Dawson: Joey! Som regel om morgenen til Katie Couric. Det går op for hende, hvad det er hun lige har fået fortalt og kommer til at smile stort. Alt er som det altid har været. Deres venskab er intakt. Da hun begynder at ro, ser hun Dawsons mor kysse sin medvært, der lige har sat hende af. Hun kigger op mod Dawsons vindue, for at se om han så det. Billedet fader til sort mens Joey ser meget bekymret ud. All rights reserved: Sony Pictures Televison 101